Différentes manières d'aimer
by AsukaTirento
Summary: Qui a dit que l'amour était simple ? Ou même qu'il pouvait démarrer par un coup de foudre ? Pas les élèves de Sweet Amoris ou ceux d'Antéros Académie, en tout cas. Chez eux, l'amour est toujours une philosophie très complexe et souvent pas très logique. Présence de Yaoi et Yuri/Slash et Femslash. Série de drabble.
1. Chapitre 1

**Me voilà de retour pour quelques petits drabbles sur différents couples d'Amour Sucré. Bon, pour l'originalité, j'ai décidé d'en faire certains duos... originaux. Oui, bon, on ne critique pas mon choix de vocabulaire, je vous prie. Bref, quoi qu'il soit, bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : je ne possède pas Amour Sucré, c'est une évidence.**

* * *

 **Castiel x Violette : La Rose et la Violette.**

De toutes les fleurs, elle en était la plus belle. Elle ne se différenciait pas par sa couleur étonnante ou sa forme atypique mais par sa simplicité et sa douceur. Comme lui, elle paraissait tout à fait normale, une parmi tant d'autres, mais révélait être bien plus que ça.

Et lui, la rose couverte d'épines qui, si romantique et pourtant si évité pour son apparence, ne pouvait que l'admirer. Elle était bien la seule qui l'approchait sans peur ou sans vergogne et l'abordait comme tout autre fleur dans un jardin.

Voilà ce qui poussait Castiel à s'assoir tranquillement à côté de Violette pendant qu'elle dessinait et qu'il profitait du calme de cette serre.

.

 **Nathaniel x Mélodie : Une harmonie parfaite.**

Ils aimaient rester des heures dans la bibliothèque à lire dans un paisible silence. Peu les comprenaient, mais qu'importe, tant qu'ils étaient heureux à deux.

Ils se faisaient des blagues qui rendaient tout le monde perplexe, par manque de culture général. Mais ils riaient, fiers d'eux et de leur humour particulier.

Ils appréciaient faire leur devoir ensemble car leur compréhension de l'autre fonctionnait comme de la télépathie. Ainsi, là où d'autres travaillant en groupe ralentiraient leur rythme de travail, ils l'accéléraient sans peine.

Ils pouvaient être des génies incompris, des perfectionnistes agaçants aux yeux du monde mais tant qu'ils étaient tous les deux, cela les importait peu. Ils se connaissaient et cela suffisait.

.

 **Leigh x Rosalya : Les stylistes.**

Pour eux, le physique n'avait pas d'importance. Ce qui comptait vraiment résidait dans les vêtements. N'importe quel vêtement, tant qu'il soit bien confectionner, pouvait cacher même la plus grande laideur d'un être aussi laid que Quasimodo.

Certes, on les critiquait sur leur côté superficiel, mais personne ne les comprenait vraiment. Personne ne voyait le véritable travail qu'ils réalisaient pour le bien de tous. La couture est un art, et un art se doit d'être beau, qu'importe de quelle manière.

Ils ne sont pas hautains ou imbus d'eux-mêmes. Ils sont des artistes de la couture. Ils sont des stylites et des tailleurs à la vision unique et splendide de la mode.

.

 **Iris x Kim : La princesse et la battante.**

Elles formaient un duo bien étrange, un peu tête en l'air mais tout de même si agréable. Un duo peu solitaire et très sociable. Un duo joyeux et adorable.

Là où allait Iris se trouvait généralement Kim. Là où Kim allait, Iris n'était non loin. Elles n'étaient pas des plus sages ou des plus inventives mais elles étaient honnêtes et sympathiques. Difficiles de rester très longtemps en colère contre elles.

Et puis de toute façon, l'affaire était simple : quiconque rendrait Iris triste devrait rendre des comptes à une Kim très énervée et quiconque vexerait Kim rencontrerait une Iris très douée pour provoquer une angoissante culpabilité.

La princesse et la battante formaient un duo bien étrange.

.

 **Dake x Alexy : Les vacanciers.**

Ce qui leur plaisait le plus, c'était d'aller à la plage. Une planche de surf et une enceinte de musique, que demander de mieux ? Il suffisait de quelques serviettes, des sandwichs et un bon moment à passer au soleil.

L'insouciance était maitresse chez eux, non pas que cela les dérange. Après tout, qui avait-il de mieux qu'une journée de vacance à la plage, à bronzer et se baigner du matin au soir ?

Alexy et Dake, un duo de choc quand il s'agissait de prendre du bon temps. Par contre, hors de question de parler de travail, hein. Sinon, y'en aurais deux qui piqueraient une sieste.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Après quelques difficultés, voilà cinq autre drabbles sur des couples prévisibles et imprévisibles avec l'un de mes couples favoris, celui de Violette et Kim (je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je trouve qu'elles iraient bien ensemble) et un peu de Kentin et Alexy car ils sont extrêmement drôle. Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Nan, toujours pas à moi, sinon Kentin et Alexy seraient depuis bien longtemps ensemble !**

* * *

 **Castiel x Iris : L'expression des sentiments.**

Ils étaient tous deux très expressifs, bien que cela soit plutôt dans ses sentiments contraires. Il aimait crier pour se plaindre, elle aimait clamer sa bonne humeur. Il restait constamment grognon, elle restait constamment positive.

Il était certain qu'un tel couple surprenait. Mais les contraires s'attiraient, n'est-ce pas ?

Et puis, ils ne paraissaient s'en plaindre. Elle disait quelque chose, il se contentait de grommeler une réponse. Il se plaignait de tout et de rien, elle ne faisait que parler joyeusement.

Tout le monde l'avait remarqué : grâce à elle, il commençait à arrêter de râler inutilement. Cela au plus grand bonheur de tous.

.

 **Lysandre x Rosalya : Une complicité artistique.**

Ils pouvaient paraitre très incompris par les autres, mais qu'importe. Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment fait attention à ce que le monde pensait d'eux. Quel intérêt de s'inquiéter de l'avis d'autrui quand seul l'avis de leur amour comptait ?

Ils s'appréciaient pour ce qu'ils étaient : deux amoureux de l'art, sous toutes ses formes. Que cela soit par la musique ou la couture, tout se rejoignait en leur vision du beau.

.

 **Ambre x Dake : La capricieuse et le surfeur.**

Bon débarra ! Voilà ce que dirait toute personne digne de bon sens en apprenant l'amour entre Dake et Ambre. Quelle meilleure manière de se débarrasser d'eux quand les rendant amoureux ? Comme ça, le bonheur des uns faisait le bonheur des autres et tout le monde était heureux.

Certes, jamais on n'avait vu une si étrange princesse en compagnie d'un si étrange prince... Mais bon, dans un tel duo... Il fallait se dire qu'ils étaient ensemble à cause de... leurs cheveux ? Après tout, ils étaient tous les deux blonds.

Bon, ça faisait déjà un point commun. Même si cela n'était sûrement pas suffisant pour les déclarer amoureux. Bah, au pire, il n'y aurait pas à s'étonner de les voir se séparer dans les jours à venir sans que cela ne soit une grosse déception des deux côtés.

.

 **Kim x Violette : La douceur d'un sourire franc.**

— Eh, Violette, tu dessines quoi ?

Sans répondre à la question de Kim, Violette sourit, se décalant légèrement pour que Kim puisse s'assoir à côté d'elle sur le banc où elle s'était installée un peu plus tôt. Kim se pencha légèrement pour observer le dessin de Violette et s'exclama :

— T'es vraiment talentueuse, toi !

Sans hésitation, elle passa un bras autour des épaules de sa délicate petite-amie et posa sa tête contre l'épaule de celle-ci, un doux sourire aux lèvres alors qu'elle observait le dessin.

Un dessin qui les représentait toutes les deux, allongées sous un cerisier en fleur au printemps. Comme lors de leur premier rendez-vous.

.

 **Alexy x Kentin : Être soi-même.**

Qu'importe combien Kentin prétendrait le contraire, il aimait passer du temps avec Alexy. Car avec son ami excentrique aux choix vestimentaires très colorées, il pouvait être lui-même. On ne lui dictait pas sa conduite, sa manière d'être, ce qu'il devait faire.

— Tu sais, les pantalons militaires c'est vraiment pas terrible comme style de vêtement...

— Arg, tu me fatigues ! Et je te préviens, Alexy, il est hors de question que je retourne dans une boutique de fringues avec toi, c'est clair ? T'as qu'à y aller avec Rosa, vous vous entendrez parfaitement bien.

— Ha, ha, admets plutôt que tu adores passer du temps avec mon frangin, Kentin !

Kentin grogna à la réflexion d'Armin. Mais il n'arrivait pas à cacher le petit sourire qui ornait ses lèvres.

* * *

 **Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je trouve qu'Ambre ressemble beaucoup à Pacifiqua de Gravity Fall. Les cheveux et le comportement, sans doute... Quant à Alexy et Kentin, ils sont tellement bien ensemble. Oui, je sais, je me répète.**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Et voilà une troisième partie pour ces drabbles ! Toujours avec des couples que vous n'auriez peut-être pas imaginer. Ou peut-être que si... bref, bonne lecture !**

 **Ah, et juste pour info, pour le langage des fleurs, j'ai simplement pris les informations données sur le site Interflora, je ne m'y connais nullement, j'admets.**

 **Disclaimer : Je ne possède toujours pas Amour Sucré. Nan.**

* * *

 **Nathaniel x Iris : Deux camarades.**

Ils n'avaient, à première vue, aucune raison d'être proche puisqu'en dehors d'être dans la même classe, leur seul lien était leur amitié avec Melody.

Mais Melody changeait avec le temps, devenant plus désagréable et jalouse des compagnies féminines de Nathaniel qui, pour une raison quelconque, n'avait jamais fait attention à l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui. Iris non plus.

En même temps, il fallait bien admettre qu'ils étaient trop concentrés sur autre chose pour remarquer son changement de caractère néfaste. Après tout, Nathaniel et Iris adoraient les moments où ils étaient ensembles et qu'ils s'amusaient avec légèreté, loin de la jalousie maladive de Melody.

Mais ils ne remarquaient pas qu'elle était la seule à avoir comprise l'amour qu'ils portaient en eux. Un amour qui allait plus loin que deux simples camarades de classe.

.

 **Lysandre x Violette : Le langage des fleurs.**

Ils formaient un duo d'artistes très sentimental et poétique, caché sous une douceur adorable et une mélancolie légère. Deux artistes discrets avec pourtant tellement à dire. Sauf qu'ils n'exprimaient pas leurs sentiments par de simples paroles. Les mots n'étaient pas importants. Car, entre la musique et le dessin, ils comprenaient un langage unique au monde, le langage des fleurs.

Comme il savait que l'Eglantine caractérisait l'âme du poète et qu'elle savait que la Marguerite représentait la simplicité, ils connaissaient tous deux le Chrysanthème comme la fleur qui exprimait la fragilité des sentiments, les leurs.

Mais derrière ce Chrysanthème, il cachait une Gardénia pour elle et elle cachait une Tulipe pour lui.

.

 **Ambre x Capucine : La princesse et sa suivante.**

Qu'importe ce qu'on dirait d'elle, en la traitant d'opportuniste ou de profiteuse, en la blâmant pour ainsi se jouer des sentiments d'autrui pour son simple petit profil d'égoïste. Elle savait qu'elle jouait un rôle pour elle-même se protéger du monde, et seule cette fille, dans son caractère unique et sa vision au-delà des apparences, le remarquait.

Elle ne voyait pas la princesse égocentrique et imbus d'elle-même. Elle admirait cette fille si déterminé à atteindre le but, à réussir ses ambitions et à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds.

La princesse n'avait pas besoin de permettre à sa cour de la découvrir sous son meilleur jour. Cela, elle le gardait pour sa suivante, cette fille qu'elle aimait tant.

Tant pis pour tous les autres, ils ne comptaient pas.

.

 **Castiel x Nathaniel : L'amour des deux ennemis.**

Castiel détestait se retrouver dans de telles situations. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment intervenir. Mais bon, c'était la faute de ce boulet de délégué victime, non ?

Après tout, quel imbécile était-il d'avoir été si obéissant à un homme qui le battait ! Castiel s'était douté depuis un certain temps de ça. Quel aveugle n'aurait pas vu la relation beaucoup trop ambiguë entre ce blondinet et ses parents ? Une telle sale famille de gens agaçants... Il espérait vraiment ne jamais avoir à considérer Ambre comme sa belle-sœur. Il en vomirait de dégoût, sans aucun doute.

En attendant, il devait venir en aide à cet imbécile d'intello qui, dans sa grande intelligente, n'avait aucune bonne idée. Franchement, qu'est-ce que c'était chiant, d'être amoureux de Nathaniel...

.

 **Alexy x Castiel : Des styles expressifs.**

Impossible de les rater. Après tout, comment ignorer un garçon aux cheveux bleus et aux yeux si colorée à côté d'un autre aux cheveux rouges et à l'expression d'un loup féroce prêt à vous égorger ?

— Oh, et si on allait dans ce boutique ?

— Bordel, mais tu t'arrêtes jamais d'acheter des vêtements, toi ?

Pour toute réponse, le garçon au grand sourire ria et l'entraina dans la fameuse boutique. L'autre garçon grognon se contenta de rouler des yeux, exaspéré par les habitudes infernales de son petit-ami.

La prochaine, il ferait attention à ne pas devenir gay. Mais bon, étant donné que l'équivalent féminin d'Alexy ne pouvait être qu'Ambre ou Rosalya, pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée. Rosalya était insupportable et quant à Ambre. Il préférait ne pas y penser.

Finalement, ce n'était pas si mal d'être en couple avec Alexy-excentrique-fan-de-mode.


	4. Chapitre 4

**On ne dirait pas mais je vous admets que, pour ces vingt couples, j'ai pas mal réfléchi pour en avoir des originaux. Enfin, quoi qu'il en soit, profitez de ces cinq derniers drabbles.**

 **Disclaimer : Bon, je pense que c'est assez clair que je ne possède pas Amour Sucré maintenant, non ?**

* * *

 **Armin x Violette : Ennui dans la serre, ou pas.**

Armin ne comprenait vraiment pas l'intérêt que Violette portait à cet endroit, cette serre morose et insipide où ne se trouvaient que des fleurs et des plantes inintéressantes. Pourquoi rester ici alors qu'il pouvait être chez lui, dans sa chambre, avec ses consoles de jeux et sa grande télévision merveilleuse pour les jeux-vidéos ?

— Enfin, frangin, si tu t'ennuies tant, pourquoi tu restes là-bas tout le temps ?

Il n'en avait aucune idée et rien à répondre à Alexy.

Mais peut-être que cela avait un lien avec Violette. Après tout, qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle, assise au milieu des fleurs, en train de dessiner. C'était bien le seul intérêt de venir dans cette serre pour rien faire d'autre que l'admirer.

.

 **Melodie x Iris : Une relation étonnante.**

Aussi longtemps que les élèves de Sweet Amoris les voyaient, Melodie et Iris avaient toujours été proches, aussi étonnant cela puisse être.

Après tout, Melodie était connue comme assez stricte et consciencieuse et il était impensable qu'elle puisse être en compagnie d'élèves bruyants qui ne s'intéressent que très peu au travail scolaire. Cela se voyait par le fait qu'elle discutait souvent avec Nathaniel, ainsi que son léger béguin envers lui.

Alors cela surprendrait plus d'un en apprenant la relation entre Melodie et Iris. Si cette dernière ne paraissait pas remarquer d'où venait le problème lorsqu'on lui demandait pourquoi elles sortaient ensembles, Melodie se contentait de répondre par un regard noir qui ne signifiait qu'une chose : allez voir ailleurs.

Oui, Melodie pouvait se montrer très possessive.

.

 **Castiel x Lysandre : Quand la musique est bonne.**

— Pourquoi restes-tu toujours avec ce garçon ? Il est si... problématique et asocial. Un vrai délinquant.

Lorsqu'on lui posait cette question, Lysandre ne savait jamais quoi répondre, autre que prendre la défense de Castiel. Il savait que le garçon aux cheveux rouges avait bon caractère, même si cela était bien dissimuler sous ses allures de rebelles.

— Pourquoi es-tu si souvent avec ce garçon ? Il est si... incompréhensible et distant. Un vrai excentrique.

Lorsqu'on lui posait cette question, Castiel ne savait faire autre chose que d'envoyer chier la personne qui le lui avait posé. Lui, se moquait éperdument du style vestimentaire particulier du garçon aux yeux vairons et son sourire polie qu'il affichait à outrance.

L'important, à leurs yeux, se trouvait dans cette musique qu'ils partageaient. Car, quand la musique était bonne, cela définissait tout. Ils se comprenaient.

.

 **Lysandre x Alexy : Les goûts et les couleurs.**

— Et qu'en penses-tu de ceux-là ?

— Euh... Ils sont... originaux ?

Alexy ricana et déposa les vêtements qu'il venait d'attraper. Ce qu'il appréciait grandement, chez Lysandre, c'était son ouverture d'esprit et sa politesse. Lysandre ne déclarerait jamais haut et fort qu'il trouvait ces habits affreux, argumentant avec une expression qu'il répétait souvent lorsqu'on le critiquait lui-même envers ses vêtements victoriens : les goûts et les couleurs sont dans la nature. Alexy s'était beaucoup attaché à cette expression et s'amusait à rendre son jumeau dingue en la répétant du matin au soir.

— Relax, je plaisantais ! Ha ha, je n'achèterai jamais des trucs aussi moches.

Il fut très amusé du regard soulagé qu'affichait Lysandre, qui tentait de le cacher, sans succès.

.

 **Castiel x Armin : Les jeux-vidéos ennuyeux.**

— Et tu passes vraiment tes journées à faire ça ?

— Ben ouais ! Pourquoi ? Tu ne fais pas ça, toi ?

— Pff, évidemment que non. J'ai des trucs plus importants à faire de mes journées.

— Eh, ne critique pas ! Y'a rien de mieux que des jeux vidéo pour passer une bonne journée. Tiens, essaye !

Castiel soupira alors qu'il attrapa la manette que lui donnait Armin. Franchement, la prochaine fois que le geek lui proposait d'aller chez lui pour jouer au dernier GTA, il refuserait. En plus ce jeux était si idiot et inutilement violent...

Mais bon, si cela lui permettait de passer du temps avec Armin, il pouvait bien sacrifier un peu de sa personne non ? Ah, que ne ferait-il pas par amour...

* * *

 **Comme je te l'avais dit, Toshiro-Hitsugaya222, il y a eu Castiel x Lysandre, hé, hé ! D'ailleurs, de ces cinq drabble, ce fut celui que j'ai le plus aimé écrire.**

 **Bon, à la base, je voulais mettre en évidence la différence « d'excentricité » entre Alexy et Lysandre au niveau de leurs vêtements mais finalement je me suis tourné vers une scène plus classique mais que j'apprécie quand même grandement. Bref, j'espère que ces vingt drabbles auront plu et merci d'avoir lu.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Je n'y croyais pas et pourtant, voici une cinquième partie sur ces drabbles !... Bon j'admets, les quatre premiers sont surtout là pour le dernier que j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire, même si il est totalement irréaliste parce que ces deux-là se seraient tuées en moins d'une heure. Bonne lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : Mmh ? Les droits ? Oh, on sait tous à qui ils vont, non ?**

* * *

 **Nathaniel x Kim : Travail scolaire.**

Au départ, ce n'était que quelques devoirs qu'ils faisaient ensemble après les cours. Du coup, il ne saurait pas dire quand cela s'était transformé en une relation si différente, si peu platonique. Comme quoi, l'amour a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Il ne pouvait pas croire cela plus vrai qu'à l'heure actuelle.

Pourtant, c'était vrai. Et cela ne le dérangeait point, loin de là. Avec elle, il avait appris qu'il ne fallait pas juger les gens selon leurs apparences ou leur façon de parler. Si cela continuait comme cela, il devrait revoir son jugement concernant Castiel...

Mais qu'importe le rebelle ! Pour l'instant, il n'avait d'yeux qu'elle.

Et ses notes en cours. L'école, c'est important.

.

 **Armin x Iris : Passion et amusement.**

— Et ça, c'est World of Warcraft ! Le MMORPG le plus populaire au monde. Par contre, évite de faire comme Alex qui ne sait même pas prononcer MMORPG. Il croit que c'est un simulation de vol, mon frangin.

— J-je ferai de mon mieux.

— T'inquiète, j'sais que tu feras de ton maximum !

Armin lui lança un grand sourire béat alors qu'il lui tendit une manette.

Cela était une drôle relation qu'être avec Armin, puisque la seule chose qui semblait l'intéresser consistait à jouer aux jeux-vidéos. Du fait, cela avait fort étonné lorsque Sweet Amoris apprit qu'il aimait amoureux d'Iris. Puis l'on avait réfléchi, et finalement, l'on s'était dit : En fait, c'est très logique.

Après tout, ils étaient tellement faits l'un pour l'autre avec leur bonne humeur lassante et si adorable.

.

 **Alexy x Nathaniel : Somnolence.**

Alexy jeta un coup d'œil au garçon endormit à côté de lui et sourit. Il retira sa veste et la posa sur son petit-ami, s'assurant ainsi que ce dernier n'attrape pas froid et ne tombe pas malade.

— Mmh... Alexy... travail... pas musique...

Le garçon aux cheveux bleus ria doucement, amusé en entendant les grommellements de l'autre. Il attrapa un stylo, son cahier de cours, et déposa son casque de musique loin de lui.

Voilà ce qui arrivait quand Nathaniel tentait de le faire travailler : il terminait toujours épuiser ! Mais cette fois, Alexy ne se disperserait pas. Il saurait surprendre son copain avec sa future note de Géographie.

.

 **Priya x Iris : Le plus beau voyage.**

Chaque moment passé aux côtés d'Iris était un bonheur pour elle. Sa petite-amie était l'incarnation même de tout ce qu'elle aimait : la joie de vivre, la gentillesse, l'humilité et la bonté. C'était à se demander comment une fille pareille pouvait exister dans le monde, quand on voyait d'autres comme Ambre.

Et c'était en étant assise à la terrasse de ce café, en face de cette rouquine souriante et amusante, qu'elle se disait que cette ville était le paradis et qu'elle ne l'échangerait pour rien au monde. Tokyo, l'Inde ou n'importe quel pays, rien ne pouvait rivaliser avec ici. Parce qu'il n'y avait qu'une Iris comme celle-là dans le monde, et elle était en face d'elle. Alors, ici ce trouvait le plus beau voyage.

.

 **Priya x Ambre : Amour et Guerre.**

En amour comme à la guerre tous les coups sont permis. Jamais cela n'avait été aussi vrai que pour toutes les deux. Pires ennemies, ou plus proches amies ? Leur relation était très nuancée et un pas menaçait de sortir d'une relation platonique. Qu'importent combien elles pourraient le répéter, elles ne pouvaient pas se haïr.

Oui, elles se disputaient. Mais il fallait bien les comprendre : toutes deux avaient fort tempérament ! Et puis, chez elles, une dispute était un signe d'amour. Oui, oui, cela en était un, même si c'était difficile à croire.

Et puis, au moins... elles cachaient bien leur relation, n'est-ce pas ? Quelles bonnes actrices dans cette guerre sainte d'amour mêlée à beaucoup de jalousie et d'envie !

* * *

 **Oui, j'ai découvert le personnage de Priya récemment, et je l'adore ! D'ailleurs, en fait, je crois que je préfère le quatrième couple. Ouais, elles forment un si beau duo...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Eh oui, voilà encore quelques drabbles qui me sont venus en tête en revoyant un let's play d'Amour Sucré ! Alors, c'est parti !**

 **Oh, et sinon, je me suis prise d'intérêt pour le personnage de Capucine récemment, donc... voilà (je sais, je parle pour rien).**

 **Disclaimer : Inutile de me répéter, je pense.**

* * *

 **Kentin x Violette : Le début d'un amour naissant.**

Il ne pensait pas tomber amoureux en revenir ici. Dans son esprit, seul la vengeance comptait. Se venger d'Ambre et ses amies, de tous les malheurs qu'elles lui ont fait subir autrefois.

Puis il l'avait croisé. Cette fille aux cheveux violets encore plus adorable que celle qu'il idolâtrait avant son départ de ce lycée. Cette fille si douce qui, en un instant, le fit oublier tous ses désirs de vengeances.

Il ne le montrait pas, parce qu'il savait qu'on se moquerait de lui pour cela, mais il veillait attentivement sur elle.

Après tout, il avait reçu une formation de soldat, non ? Le premier rôle d'un soldat, avant d'aller sur le front, est de protéger ceux qui comptent pour lui. Cette fille, dont il ne connait même pas le nom, compte déjà pour lui.

.

 **Capucine x Armin : Habitudes.**

Ils auraient pu se trouver insupportable, après tout ils venaient de deux bandes différentes avec des personnalités très opposés.

Pourtant le destin en avait choisi autrement et Armin ne pouvait lui en vouloir pour cela. Sinon jamais il n'aurait su, par un accident, qu'ils partageaient plus de point communs que quiconque ne croyait.

Certes, elle se montrait souvent perfide et lui très ignorant. Il leur arrivait d'en venir à se disputer, mais cela se terminait toujours de la même manière : ils laissaient paraitre leur inquiétude mutuelle et décidaient d'oublier ce mauvais moment.

Ainsi ils se retrouvaient pour une douce soirée de jeux-vidéos qui se finissait comme d'habitude. Après avoir été plongé dans son jeu pendant un long moment, il remarquait qu'elle s'était endormi et, la trouvant adorable quand elle dormait, s'appuyait contre elle en baillant et s'endormait à son tour.

.

 **Kentin x Castiel : Un amour résonnant au loin.**

Kentin et Castiel, ensemble ?

Pourquoi pas. Oui, cela était étrange, mais pourquoi pas ? Après tout, si les opposés peuvent s'attirer, qui se ressemblent s'assemblent, non ?

Car oui, Kentin et Castiel se ressemblaient beaucoup. Ils prétendaient souvent le contraire en râlant à ce sujet, mais personne ne s'y trompait.

Parce que quand on disait que Kentin et Castiel étaient ensembles, une seule pensée venait à l'esprit :

« S'ils peuvent supporter s'écouter se plaindre sans cesse, c'est pas si étonnant ! »

Parce que oui, Kentin et Castiel adoraient se plaindre de tout et n'importe quoi. Donc, au moins, sur ce point, tout le monde était d'accord pour dire que s'ils parvenaient à ne pas s'entretuer, tant mieux s'ils se criaient dessus mutuellement sans casser les oreilles du monde !

.

 **Iris x Capucine : Au-delà des impressions.**

Pauvre Iris, comment faisait-elle pour supporter Capucine ? Voilà ce que beaucoup se demandaient. Bien sûr, la curiosité l'emportant, beaucoup de ses amis le lui avait directement demandé.

Quelle ne fut pas leur surprise lorsqu'Iris prit la défense de Capucine sans donner aucune « bonne » excuse pour toujours passer du temps avec elle.

Du moins avant qu'elle ne s'emporte dans de longues explications et descriptions de ses journées avec Capucine. En entendant des termes comme « adorable », « gentille » et d'autres mots étranges comme « nous avons passé un bon moment ensemble », tous comprirent : Iris était follement amoureuse de Capucine et, à en juger par l'attitude de celle-ci, cela était réciproque.

Et puis même si personne ne comprenait comment cela était possible, tant pis. Tant qu'Iris appréciait Capucine et vice-versa, qu'importe. Elles, au moins, passaient outre les premières impressions.

.

 **Priya x Rosalya : Personnalités uniques.**

Alexy et Priya partageaient un point commun : ils devaient être en couple avec une fille de leur classe, cela serait Rosalya. Bon, Alexy était gay, donc cela serait un peu compliqué pour lui, mais Priya, qui n'était ni gay ni hétéro, pouvait se le permettre.

Et elle l'avait fait. Elle ne s'était pas gênée pour conquérir le cœur si sélectif de Rosalya, avec des tactiques de plus en plus originales, passant du simple bouquet de fleur à une déclaration discrète par le biais d'une chanson très significative, ou même une tentative assez boiteuse de faire une œuvre d'art.

Priya n'avait rien lâché et finalement sa détermination avait porté ses fruits. Rosalya, que tout le monde s'attendait à voir très énervé par cette étrange cour romantique, s'était laissée séduire.

Ainsi fut née l'un des plus grands couples de Sweet Amoris, ainsi que la plus grande victoire et plus grande fierté de Priya. Désormais, elle sortait avec la plus fantastique fille au monde.

* * *

 **Bon, en réalité, même si j'aurais trouvé ça drôle de voir Rosalya et Priya dans une relation, je continue de soutenir que Rosa et Leigh forment un super couple : simple mais efficace. Mais je trouve ça drôle d'imaginer Priya tenté de « faire la cour » à Rosalya des manières les plus originales possibles. J'ignore pourquoi, mais je l'imagine surprendre Rosalya en étant assise sur une branche d'arbre... un rappel d'un certain épisode d'Amour Sucré, sans doute.**


	7. Chapter 7

**... Oui, encore des drabbles. Car j'adore ça et c'est génial à écrire. Mais parfois ça donne des idées bizarres, comme pour le Dake x Priya... J'avoue... je ne sais pas trop ce qui s'est passé. Du coup, c'est un gros bordel sans aucune logique. On va espérer que les autres couples paraissent mieux.**

 **Disclaimer : Non, toujours pas. Repassez un autre jour.**

* * *

 **Capucine x Samuel : Un couple si naturel.**

— Capucine ?

— Oui, Samuel ?

— Est-ce normal que tes camarades d'écoles soient cachés – enfin, du moins tentent de se cacher – dans une boutique en face pour nous observer comme par hasard lorsque nous prenons un café ensemble ?

— Ce sont des élèves de Sweet Amoris, ils sont naturellement étranges. N'y fait pas attention.

Samuel hocha la tête mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Le lycée de sa petite-amie avait vraiment l'air intéressant ! Il faudrait qu'il s'y rende un jour. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, cet endroit était rempli de drôleries et d'étranges péripéties.

De plus il fallait bien qu'il aille remercier ceux qui prenaient la défense de sa petite-amie en son absence, non ?

.

 **Dake x Priya : Profiter de l'instant présent.**

On pourrait les traiter d'insouciants ou d'égoïstes, à toujours paraitre si désintéresser de ce qui se passe autour d'eux, de ne jamais sembler prendre quoi que cela soit au sérieux.

Pourtant ce n'était pas qu'ils s'en moquaient, loin de là. Mais ils admettraient sans aucun problème leur « égoïsme » si celui-ci consiste à profiter de l'instant présenté autant que possible, de parfois éloigner les éléments dramatiques de leur vie pour se reposer et se détendre ensembles.

Et quel meilleur endroit que la plage pour cela ?

Il n'était pas le garçon le plus impliqué dans ce qu'il faisait et elle n'était pas la fille la plus désintéressée dans ce qu'elle faisait, mais ils partageaient cette même conviction à n'entreprend que ce qu'ils aimaient et ne jamais se laisser dicter leur conduite par d'autres. Ils aimaient leur liberté, et aimaient la partagé ensemble.

Sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit qui les entoure.

.

 **Armin x Nathaniel : Nolife forever**

Parfois il arrivait que quelqu'un cherche Nathaniel, ou Armin ou, au pire, les deux s'il s'agissait de la nouvelle que tout le monde surnommait la Sucrette – même si cela faisait un moment qu'elle n'était plus la nouvelle de l'école...

Il fallait alors se mettre à chercher dans tout l'établissement, demander à Melodie ou Alexy si quelqu'un ne les avait pas vus. Puis, tandis qu'on recevait un regard noir de la part de Melodie, Alexy se contentait de ricaner en indiquant d'aller chercher près de la serre du club de jardinage ou au CDI.

Et puis tout s'expliquait en les retrouvant, tous les deux, recroquevillés dans un coin pour ne pas se faire remarquer par un professeur qui pourrait passer par là, leurs yeux rivés vers la console que Nathaniel tenait dans ses mains tandis que son copain l'encourageait pour la énième fois à affronter ce maudit boss qu'aucun d'entre eux n'arrivait pas à vaincre depuis deux jours.

Alors, en les voyant si concentrer, on se disait qu'on repasserait plus tard. Inutile de les déranger lorsqu'ils étaient si concentrés.

.

 **Castiel x Dake : Vacance à la plage.**

Franchement, pourquoi était-il tombé amoureux pour un type aussi fatiguant que ce surfeur inconscient qui n'aimait que la plage et le soleil ?

Il ne voulait pas être à la plage. Il n'aimait pas le sable, il n'aimait pas la mer et il n'aimait pas le soleil !

Il préférait largement les caves sombres. Et se demandait sans cesse pourquoi Dake le regardait bizarrement lorsqu'il disait cela. Ce n'était pas comme s'il était un vampire, non plus. Il avait juste une passion pour la musique et cela était bien plus facile d'en jouer dans une cave qu'à la plage.

Alors, pourquoi acceptait-il sans cesse d'y aller quand son copain le lui proposait ? Sans doute par politesse.

Bien sûr, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'il ne savait pas faire de surf et que Dake lui proposait de lui apprendre. Absolument pas...

Bon, peut-être qu'il commençait à apprécier la plage, finalement.

.

 **Iris x Violette : Douceur incarnée**

L'on pouvait le dire sans hésitation : il devait s'agir du couple le plus mignon de tout Sweet Amoris.

Entre celle qui gardait toujours le sourire et propageait la bonne humeur autour d'elle et celle qui incarnait la gentillesse et dont la passion pour l'écriture était admirable, il serait difficile de dire de dire l'inverse.

Après tout, comment résister devant tant de douceur et de mignonnerie ?

Sans oublier que quiconque désirant leur causé des problèmes risquait de se retrouver face à de très nombreux élèves en colère qui sont à peine un tout petit peu beaucoup protecteurs.

« Sois la cause des soucis d'Iris et Violette et tu te prendras une balayette »

Oui, c'était un dicton très boiteux et très nul mais extrêmement clair sur ses intentions.


	8. Chapter 8

**Je pensais en avoir fini avec ces drabbles... puis _Amour Sucré Campus Life_ est arrivé avec Antéros Académie. Et je n'ai pas pu résister à refaire des drabbles. Par contre, je préviens d'avance : il se peut que je remette quelques couples précédemment faits, mais vous ne m'en voudrez pas n'est-ce pas ? Après tout, comment résister à vouloir mettre Nathaniel et Castiel encore une fois ?**

 **Ah, et je préviens (oui, j'ai beaucoup de préventions à dire, que voulez-vous ?), il se peut qu'il y ait des spoils sur AS Campus Life, volontaires ou non, normalement minimes. Voilà, c'était juste pour avertir.**

 **Disclaimer : Je pense que nous sommes assez proches pour savoir à qui appartient Amour Sucré, n'est-ce pas ?**

* * *

 **Yeleen x Castiel : Qui se ressemble s'assemble.**

L'on pourrait croire que deux fortes têtes comme eux ne s'entendraient pas. Mais ce serait oublier ce fameux dicton que pourrait sortir Alexy pour taquiner Kentin : qui se ressemble s'assemble.

De plus, si on devait raconter comment Castiel s'était fait rembarré par Yeleen lors de leur première rencontre où il la prenait pour une fangirl hystérique sous son charme, cela serait encore plus drôle.

Il aimait les caractères forts, elle aimait ceux qui avaient du répondant.

Comme quoi, ils semblaient faits pour se rencontrer et s'aimer.

De plus, que c'était drôle de voir comment ils parvenaient, mutuellement, à rendre l'autre muet en fonction de la situation...

.

 **Melody x Hyun : Une main bienveillante.**

Cela pourrait paraitre anodin, mais Hyun semblait toujours dans les parages quand cela n'allait pas pour Melody. Le plus souvent il lui apportait aide et réconfort dans ses disponibilités, c'est-à-dire par quelques mots et un doux sourire réconfortant en lui servant à boire pendant son service.

Puis, le destin et le hasard aidant, ils apprirent à mieux se connaitre, discutant longuement à la terrasse du Café, ou en se croisant par hasard dans les couloirs d'Antéros Académie.

Cela sembla anodin, mais personne ne s'étonna plus, par la suite, de les voir ensemble. Tous ne s'étonnèrent que d'une chose : de voir combien Melody était timide comme Hyun lorsqu'elle était amoureuse.

.

 **Alexy x Morgan : Maladresse.**

Rosalya disait sans cesse, sans finesse ni discrétion, à quel point ils étaient maladroitement amoureux – et que c'était ce qui faisait leur charme. Bien sûr, Alexy rougissait et protestait, demandant de l'aide à sa meilleure amie pour se sortir de cette situation, mais rien à faire.

Il devait accepter d'être appelé « maladroit » sans pourvoir rien faire, et Morgan non plus. Comme lui, il se contentait de rougir et de bégayer avant de tenter de se sortir de cette situation gênante.

Mais qu'importent combien ils protestaient, Rosa avait raison. Il suffisait de les observer, se prendre doucement la main ou de dire des mots doux en hésitant pour le savoir : Alexy et Morgan étaient maladroitement amoureux, et que cela était mignon ! Au plus grand drame des deux concernés.

.

 **Yeleen x Chani : Sentiments refoulés.**

Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, Yeleen ne haïssait pas Chani. Loin de là.

Même si sa colocataire, et probablement tous ceux présents lors de ce petit drame imprévu en début d'années pensaient cela, ce n'était pas le cas.

En fait, si elle devait être sincère avec elle-même, elle pourrait même croire avoir une certaine attirance pour Chani, en dépit de tout ce... mauvais goût vestimentaire. Bien sûr, elle ne le dirait pas, mais elle aimait le tempérament de Chani, à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds et intimider par quiconque.

Mais hors de question qu'elle reconnaissait qu'elle aimait cette fille.

Elles n'avaient rien en commun. Cela ne marcherait jamais.

Elle se disait qu'à force de répéter ce mantra dans son esprit, elle finirait par y croire.

.

 **Priya x Ambre : À l'amour comme à la guerre.**

Ambre ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle se rappelait très bien ne pas entreprendre de bonnes relations avec ses anciens camarades de Sweet Amoris – et elle admettait sans peine qu'elle en était entièrement responsable.

Alors autant dire qu'elle fut surprise en voyant Priya s'approcher comme si de rien n'était et la saluer poliment. Comme si, quelques années plus tôt, elles ne se haïssaient pas...

Bien sûr, décidée à repartir sur de bonnes bases, Ambre avait accepté de faire fi du passé.

Sauf qu'elle ne pensait que Priya insisterait autant pour passer du temps avec elle, et ce jusqu'à ce que leur relation semble subir une grande évolution.

Ce fut le jour où Priya lui offrit des roses.

Ambre ne s'attendait pas à cela. Elle le lui dit, leur rappelant leur passé et leurs différends. C'était un avertissement qu'elle était pourrait regretter leur relation.

— Je sais, répondit Priya en souriant, de ce sourire aussi malicieux que sincère. Mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien, n'est-ce pas ?

Ce fut avant qu'elles ne s'embrassent.

* * *

 **Je trouve l'idée que Yeleen et Castiel soient ensembles assez drôle. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde s'affole pour rien, et que Beemoov fait ça exprès. Après, comme je n'ai rien contre Yeleen, cela ne m'importerait pas mais j'ai vraiment du mal à croire qu'ils soient ensembles. Je crois juste que c'est un gros quiproquo et l'imagination débordante de la Sucrette...**

 **Ah et sinon... suis-je la seule à adorer l'évolution d'Ambre dans Campus Life ?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dans l'épisode 3 apparait Nina, qui est en dernière année de lycée... j'avoue que sur le coup, je ne l'avais pas reconnu. Cela m'a fait un choc de la voir. Mais elle est tellement mignonne ! Du coup, je ne sais pas vraiment si c'est plus de l'amitié ou de l'amour qui va suivre dans le premier drabble mais... voilà (oui, je sais, mon éloquence est magnifique).**

 **Disclaimer : J'avais déjà oublié cette histoire de disclaimer, moi...**

* * *

 **Nina x Hyun : Compréhension.**

Hyun avait souvent vu cette jeune fille. Elle allait régulièrement au café au cours de la journée, à tel point qu'il se demandait s'il ne se trompait pas sur son âge : elle semblait être une lycéenne, alors n'avait-elle pas cours ?

Un jour, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de laisser sa curiosité prendre le dessus. Elle avait prétexté ne pas s'intéresser aux cours. Il y avait crû et l'avait laissé tranquille : il était serveur, ce n'était pas son travail de se mêler de la vie d'autrui.

Puis il avait appris la véritable raison derrière ce refus d'aller en cours. Quand il sut la vérité, son inquiétude grandit, mais il ne se posa plus de questions.

Il savait à quel point cela pouvait être dur d'être intimidé au lycée. Mais il n'y pouvait rien. Alors il se contentait d'être un soutient silencieux pour elle, pour lui montrer qu'elle était aimée.

.

 **Yeleen x Nathaniel : Fichu Nath.**

Il fut un temps où elle avait connu un Nathaniel différent. C'était il y a longtemps maintenant, alors qu'ils entraient à l'université. C'était l'époque où ils se ressemblaient parce qu'ils aimaient étudier, et ne comprenaient pas tous ces gens qui ne foutaient rien, n'étaient là que pour faire la fête.

Elle pensait qu'il était différent. Elle s'était trompée.

Mais c'était déjà trop tard : alors que Nathaniel semblait lentement descendre la pente en se laissant de plus en plus entrainer à des activités « ludiques » loin de ses études, elle se contentait de le regarder d'un air réprobateur, le mettant en garde. Mais il l'ignorait.

Près de quatre ans plus tard, elle ne s'étonnait plus de voir qui il était devenu. Elle se réprimandait simplement d'être tombée amoureuse d'un garçon pareil.

Comme quoi, il fallait se méfier des premières impressions.

.

 **Morgan x Lysandre : Amour d'enfance.**

Cela remontait à de nombreuses années déjà, mais Morgan se rappelait avoir été amoureux. C'était un amour d'enfance, innocent et finalement peu significatif mais qui, ironiquement, ne pouvait être oublié.

Morgan ne se rappelait même plus du prénom de ce garçon, mais il se remémorerait sans cesse son apparence et son attitude, puisque lui-même en avait hérité sur certains points.

Lorsqu'il se perdait dans les couloirs ou prenait un stylo pour écrire sur son bloc-notes, il se remémorait ce garçon aux yeux vairons et qui avait cette mauvaise manie – aussi agaçante qu'attachante – de toujours perdre son carnet où il marquait ses chansons.

Morgan ne pouvait se rappeler le prénom de ce garçon, mais il savait qu'il demeurerait toujours dans son cœur.

.

 **Nina x Chani : Cette étrange fille.**

Chani savait qu'on la trouvait étrange. Mais elle ne pensait trouver plus étrange qu'elle. Pourtant elle trouva.

En la personne de Nina, une terminale au lycée Sweet Amoris (apparemment il y avait beaucoup d'étudiants d'Antéros Académie qui venaient de Sweet Amoris...), qui se rendait souvent au café et au parc, au lieu d'aller en cours.

Chani ne sait plus comment elle se retrouva à passer du temps avec Nina entre les cours, mais cela arriva. Finalement, elle se plût à passer ces moments éphémères avec cette lycéenne. Il fallait dire que c'était très agréable d'être en compagnie d'une fille aussi joviale et ouverte que Nina.

Elle ne s'étonna même pas de sourire et de rire autant avec Nina.

.

 **Ambre x Yeleen : Dépasser les préjugés.**

On lui avait dit de se méfier de cette Yeleen au sale caractère. Ambre s'en moquait éperdument, de ces avertissements et mises en garde.

De plus, elle connaissait ce genre de personnes, comme Yeleen. Si elle avait pu supporter Charlotte et – d'une certaine manière – faire face à Debrah, ce ne serait pas Yeleen qui l'effrayerait.

Sans savoir pourquoi, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire lorsque Yeleen faisait un commentaire sarcastique ou sec, que cela lui soit adressé ou non.

Ambre ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y songer : Yeleen semblait un grand mélange de nombreux de ses anciens camarades de Sweet Amoris.

Mais c'était un mélange parfait. Elle était tellement mieux qu'eux tous réunis.

... Oui, peut-être qu'Ambre était tombée amoureuse de Yeleen, c'était une possibilité.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bon, une petite (grosse) surdose de Hyun pour ces drabbles mais c'était soit lui, soit Yeleen, soit Morgan, donc... je vous ai dit que le café (Cosy Bear Café... j'ai du mal à le retenir, son nom) où travaille Hyun est un trésor pour les relations amoureuses niaises ? Non ? Eh bien maintenant vous le savez.**

 **D'ailleurs je préfère clairement écrire sur Hyun que sur d'autres nouveaux personnages de Campus Life comme Mr. Zaidi – oui, j'ai beaucoup de mal avec ce personnage. Mais j'ai quand même réussi à « caser » (c'est un bien grand mot, dira-t-on) Mr. Ryan Zaidi avec Alexy, donc je suis assez contente de moi. Bref ! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

 **Disclaimer : ... Disclaimer ? Nan, je ne connais pas.**

* * *

 **Priya x Hyun : Mal à l'aise.**

Hyun était mignon. Priya le reconnaissait sans mal. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui avait attiré son attention. Elle l'appréciait pour bien d'autres raisons, à commencer par son comportement.

Elle qui passait presque toutes ses matinées – du moins quand son emploi du temps lui permettait – à une terrasse, elle connaissait les Cafés de la ville depuis plus de quatre ans. Hyun faisait partie de cette rare catégorie de serveur qui, lorsqu'ils souriaient à leurs clients, étaient sincères. Ils voulaient vraiment que leurs clients soient à l'aise avec eux et passent un bon moment.

C'était assez drôle de voir qu'au final, Hyun qui tentait de rendre les clients à l'aise, était mal à l'aise en sa présence.

Priya ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait rougir. Il était clair que tout, chez Hyun, lui plaisait.

.

 **Ambre x Hyun : Une simple bouteille d'eau.**

— Une bouteille d'eau ?

Autant dire que Hyun était surpris. Il n'avait pas l'habitude, en prenant les commandes des clients, à juste avoir pour demande une simple bouteille d'eau, au lieu d'un café ou d'un chocolat chaud. C'était le genre de commande qui ne faisait pas très plaisir à Clémence, mais lui ne s'en préoccupait pas beaucoup. Une cliente était une cliente après tout.

Cependant il fut assez étonné de la revoir fréquemment au Café. Et finalement, sa curiosité prenant le dessus, il lui demanda ce qui lui plaisait tant dans ce Café pour qu'elle y revienne si souvent, juste afin de commander de l'eau.

— Disons que cela est toujours un plaisir de se faire servir par un si adorable serveur, répondit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Hyun espérait qu'elle ne remarquerait pas le rouge qui lui montait aux joues à ce compliment.

Mais par le sourire que lui affichait la jeune fille blonde, elle l'avait remarqué.

.

 **Alexy x Ryan Zaidi : Cet homme remarquable.**

Alexy était très amusé par ce nouveau professeur, surtout de l'effet qu'il avait sur les jeunes filles.

Il n'était jamais allé dans un cours de Mr. Zaidi, mais n'avait aucun mal à l'imaginer, compte tenu de toutes ces filles qui s'amourachaient de lui et ne pouvaient s'empêcher de parler à son sujet : comme il était beau, comme il avait une voix suave, comme ses yeux étaient perçants et profond, comme son sourire était charmant...

Alexy ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en entendant tous ces compliments concernant ce professeur d'art.

C'était apparemment un homme passionné. Par son travail.

Alexy trouverait cela très drôle que cet homme – au comportement _si romantique_ – n'ait aucun intérêt pour la gente féminine.

En plus cela lui laisserait peut-être une chance de faire plus ample connaissance avec cet homme qui attirait l'attention de tous, aussi bien des filles que des garçons.

.

 **Morgan x Hyun : Un simple café.**

Hyun fut très dérouté par ce client des plus particuliers – qui, d'ailleurs, n'était autre que son colocataire.

Morgan, paraissant extrêmement gêné à cette terrasse, qui, lorsque Hyun lui demanda ce qu'il désirait boire, se mit à bégayer, parlant d'abord de prendre un café, puis un café allongé, puis un café au lait, pour ensuite partir sur un simple chocolat chaud, et de revenir à un café...

Finalement, voyant que le pauvre garçon ne s'en sortait pas, Hyun se contenta de lui sourire, lui assurant que sa commande fut prise et revient le voir, un café en main.

C'était simple, et cela sembla convenir parfaitement à Morgan. Sauf lorsqu'il grimaça en gouttant le café. Alors Hyun lui proposa gentiment, pour la prochaine fois, de lui faire goûter autre chose.

.

 **Priya x Yeleen : Un caractère particulier.**

— Pff, mais pour qui ils se prennent, ceux-là ?

Priya ne put s'empêcher de sourire au commentaire discret, mais sévère, de Yeleen.

En temps normal, elle devait lui dire de ne pas porter attention à ces étudiants qui, bruyants et perturbateurs en cours, ne désiraient qu'une chose : se faire remarquer.

Mais elle savait aussi, avec l'expérience, que Yeleen se contenterait de lui jeter un regard rempli de sous-entendus – à base de : « Tu trouves ça normal, toi, ce qu'ils font ? » – et de souffler en roulant des yeux.

Bien sûr Priya trouvait toujours cette réaction charmante.

Sauf qu'exceptionnellement elle ne dit à concernant la remarque de Yeleen. Un peu parce qu'elles risquaient d'être vues par le professeur, et surtout parce qu'elle ne se sentait pas l'âme à déranger sa petite-amie.

Elle pouvait bien se contenter de l'admirer, non ?

* * *

 **Bon, cette fois, on espère – enfin... j'espère – que c'est vraiment la fin mais... je sens que c'est pas le cas. Donc on se retrouvera probablement pour de prochains drabbles, par contre dans plus de temps – encore une fois, j'espère –, quand un épisode de Campus Life m'inspirera profondément. Allez, en attendant, merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
